Taking My Brother's Place
by punkrockgirl555
Summary: Jay, the master of lightning dies in an accident and before his heart stops, he asks his younger sister, Jayleene to take his place. Can she replace him? Will the others accept her? Or will she break down in pain and not fulfill her brother's last wishes? During this time she might find love. WARNING: You might cry, the 1st chp is really sad.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**A/N: Hey, listen I'm still writing my story "The Green Ninja Needs Love Too", but I'm gonna' start a new one anyway, I probably shouldn't 'cause school just started, but my thirst for writing is too great, so this will satisfy it along with my other story, enjoy! BTW, this story is sort of sad the first chapter will make you cry if Jay is your favorite character. (Scarlet from "The Green Ninja Needs Love Too" isn't in this story).**

**Chapter 1: Gone: Jayleene's POV **

I ran right into the hospital and searched the waiting room for my mom and dad. I was at school when they called me and told me to come to the hospital quickly, all they said was Jay, my older brother, was hurt. We were born only a year apart so we were always close, of course until he moved away to become a ninja. I haven't seen him since he defeated The Devourer with his friends, but they wasn't how I imagined I meet him again. I spotted my mom, Edna and my dad, Ed talking to the other ninja, Lloyd, Nya and the old guy, their Sensei Wu. "Mom, dad," I ran straight to the group and hugged both my parents. "What's wrong? Is Jay alright?"

My mom immediately started crying and fell into the arms of my dad. "What's up? What's wrong with Jay?" I asked, shooting my eyes at everyone, trying to get a read on their expressions. They all stayed silent, looking down. "Tell me what's going on!" I yelled, frustrated. Nya, whose eyes were red from crying, stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulder. "Jayleene…Jay got in an accident…He was riding in his Storm Fighter when he…He…Lost focus…and…" she went silent again.

"What happened? He what…?" I felt everything turn blurry and tears fill my eyes. I was hoping they wouldn't answer me because I was afraid of the answer, but I still needed to know.

"He fell from the sky." Cole answered finally; his voice was high pitched as he started to tear up a bit.

"The doctors said he only has a…A few more minutes until…You know…" Kai said, folding his arms and looking away like he didn't want anyone to see him cry.

Tears escaped my eyes and I started breathing heavily. I wanted to hear the words "We got you!" and see Jay run into the room, laughing but nothing happened, it was all real. "Where is he?" I asked, shaking. When nobody answered me, I felt more tears come on. "Where the hell is he?" I raised my voice a bit.

Zane sighed and pointed in down the hall. I bolted for the room and immediately burst through the door.

Jay lay on the hospital bed, staring up at the roof blankly with half open eyes. A heart monitor was beeping with every small heartbeat he gave and his chest was hardly moving, showing that he was barely breathing. "Jay…" I stepped closer.

He looked over slightly and I noticed he was unbelievingly pale. "Hey…" he whispered in a faint voice. He was quiet, all too quiet; he was usually so quick and talkative seeing him the way he was…I started to cry again. "Don't…" he stopped to take a breath. "Cry…Over…Me…I'm…Sure…Heaven…Is gonna'…Be…Great…"

I smiled lightly and grabbed his hand; he squeezed back, smiling too. "Sure it is, Jay."

"Hey…Do me…A favor…Before…I go…"

I nodded as my tears dropped from my eyes. "What is it?"

"Don't…Let…The others…Forget…About me…"

I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow. "How can I do that?"

"I want…You to…Become…The master…Of…Lightning…Make sure…I'm remembered…"

Suddenly his eyes closed and I felt his hand drop from mine, the heart monitor let out a loud and long beep. "Jay?" I felt more tears run down my face. "I love you, Jay,"

Outside lightning struck as if he was saying he loved me too. I smiled and left the room, still crying, with my head hung down. Make sure he was remembered, become the master of lightning, those were his last wishes. I was no longer Jayleene, Eileen, Walker; I was Jay, Erick, Walker, my brother.


	2. Chapter 2: Jay to Jayleene

**A/N: Do the weekend whip! Yes! I made it through my first week of school unharmed! Anyway, this chapter is a bit sad too, but not so much that you'd cry, unless you're super sensitive. **

**Chapter 2: Jayleene to Jay: Jayleene's POV**

I walked out of my brother's hospital room and looked at everyone waiting outside. "He's gone…" I whispered, still crying. Suddenly everyone wrapped their arms around me in a group hug, bowing their heads. I tried my best to contain myself but I broke down, sobbing. Eventually the same happened to everyone else around me. Kai turned his back to the group, clenching his fists; I could tell he was crying by how he shook. Cole folded his arms and looked down, but I noticed a single tear fell from his eye and onto the clean white tiles below. Zane, being a nindroid, stood still, but a tear ran down his cheek. Lloyd's eyes darted around the room, obviously trying to find an excuse not to cry. Nya sat down, shaking just as badly as me as she sobbed. Sensei Wu stood with his staff at hand, bowing his head. My parents still had their arms around me, crying just like how I did. "Guys…Its okay…" I hugged them back. "Jay told me something before he…You know…"

Everyone looked up, wiping away their tears. "What'd he say? Did he leave something for you?" Lloyd asked.

I smiled lightly and pulled away from my parents. "He told me not to let anyone forget about him." I said.

"That's ridiculous, we'd never forget Jay." Nya stood up with the help of Kai.

"No, by never forget him, he means he doesn't want to end up being the ninja that died." I explained. "He told me that he wanted me to…"

"To what…?" Kai stepped closer to me, making me looked down. The master of fire always had a weird effect on me.

"He wanted me to take his place as the master of lightning." I finally got the words out. "Those were his final wishes and I plan on fulfilling them." I noticed that I sounded a bit like Zane. I turned to Sensei Wu. "I really want to do this for my brother…Please?"

The old man looked directly at me, as if examining every inch of my face. "If that is what Jay wished for, you will be able to fulfill it."

"Thank you." I turned to everyone else. "Don't call me Jayleene, call me…Jay."

**Kai's POV**

Jayleene looked at everyone in the room, obviously trying to read their expression, I made my feeling clear: Anger. I shot my meanest glare and folded my arms defiantly. Even if they were Jay's wishes, nobody could ever replace him, sure he talked a lot and was annoying as hell, but he was my ninja brother, I loved him. Though, I still had way too much pride to admit that. I still couldn't help my tears, I tried my best to keep my crying quiet, but I let out a gasp for air, trying to hold it all in. When Sensei Wu touched my shoulder, I immediately pulled away and ran out of the building. I could never handle when someone close to me died, I never handled my feelings "the correct way", therefore when someone was gone, I couldn't help but try to express my sadness in any other way but crying.

My dad always said crying was for girls and that it wasn't manly to tear up, I had to suck it up. Still…I got a sharp pain in the left side of my stomach as I held in my emotions.

I remembered this was how I felt when mom and dad died, girls were so lucky. They got to cry all they wanted and not be judged, but guys…I turned to the nearest thing to me and punched it as hard as I could. Unfortunately, that turned out to be a brick wall. I pulled my fist away and grabbed it in pain, emotional and physical. That was it; I broke down crying as I fell onto the ground. The pain in my side faded away as I continued to sob and rolled onto my back, looking up at the sky, which was starting to turn gray, matching my ugly mood. "You had to die, didn't you?" I shouted at the sky with a shaky voice. "You might as well have driven a blade through my heart…" I said in a now lower voice.

"I miss him too, Kai." A gentle voice made me jump up and wipe my tears away. I turned around and saw Jayleene; she must've followed me without me noticing.

"You're stupid for thinking you could replace him." I growled. "All you're gonna' do is cause everyone more pain being a constant reminder." I got onto my feet and stepped closer to her, making her back away a bit. "Why don't you just go home and deal with it? He's gone, we don't want to keep thinking about it, we all have to move on and that's impossible with _you_ around."

**Jayleene's POV**

Tears started to roll down my face as I thought about it more and more. "You know what?" I stepped closer to him this time, clenching my fists. "If my brother wants me to replace him, let me. If you don't like it, _you_ should leave." I hissed. "I love Jay and I know you love him too, so let me do what I have to. Deal with it, because I'm staying. And what's with using the words _the others_? By that you mean, you. _You_ don't want me around because you know you'll just break down, what happened to Mr. Tough Hothead? Huh?" I gave him a small push in the chest and he pushed back. Soon, this turned into shoving, then slapping, and then punching. I jumped on top of him and punched in right in the bridge of his nose, making blood pour. He pulled my long brown hair which was my only disadvantage and made me shriek in pain. "Let go of me!" I screamed, punching him in the chest repeatedly.

"Like hell I will!" he shot back.

I punched harder and harder, trying to knock him out, but the boy remained alert, pulling on my hair harsher. Suddenly two strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled me off of Kai, I shrieked in even more pain as some strands of my hair gave way. When I looked up, Kai had a few of my hairs in his grip. I looked at who was pulling me away and saw Cole. "Stop fighting!" he yelled as I tried to punch Kai again. Zane immediately went over to hold Sparkplug back as well. "Let me at him!" I yelled.

"Cool it, Jay!" Cole turned me away and led me off into the direction of the ship they lived on, The Bounty.

Tears were still in my eyes. "That son of a bitch deserves a good ass kicking! Give me a few good minutes with him and he's dead!"

"Jay would not want you to fight one of his brothers." Sensei said, making me stop and go pale. I realized that I had pushed myself away from my goal: Replace my brother. That meant making friends with the other ninja, unfortunately that meant Kai as well…

I sighed. "Yes, Sensei, I will apologize…" I looked back at Kai who was being dragged onto the ship by Zane. "After he cools down," I added.


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Chapter 3: Acceptance: Kai's POV**

I sat in the room I shared with the guys, which I'd have to now share with Jayleene too. I had cooled down, but I still had some tears I was holding back. When I was completely alone, I started to cry again, thinking of my deceased brother. If I hadn't distracted him…I buried my face in my hands, feeling like dirt. If he never lost focus…If he didn't forget to add a parachute to his vehicle, if…If…If…Again, trying to stop myself from crying, I punched the nearest thing, this time it was my pillow. When Jayleene walked in, I immediately wiped my tears away. For a minute, I thought she was Jay. She looked just like him in his blue ninja suit; I noticed her bangs were covering her deep blue eyes, still not fazing her though. I shook myself out of it. "Don't you knock?"

"It's my room too, Kai." She said, sitting next to me.

I folded my arms and looked away. "What do you want?"

"Look, Sparkplug," when she said the nickname Jay gave me a few years back, I felt like crying again. Instead I sucked it all in and hid it in my heart. "I should apologize for punching you…" She gestured to the dry blood underneath my nostrils.

"Only because Sensei made you," I scoffed. She opened her mouth to object, but quickly closed it. "You don't have to; if it's not sincere I don't want it." I said, climbing out of my bed and walking over to my picture of all five of us ninja, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd and me. I looked down at the picture, biting my lip as I begged myself not to cry. I gasped as I sucked in more of my feelings, it wasn't good, and holding in my emotions was starting to get a bit physical for me.

"You're holding your emotions back." Jayleene said suddenly, making me freeze.

"What?" I turned to face her.

"I do the same thing, you're trying to suck in your tears and keep them from being shown."

I shook my head, pretending I didn't know what she was talking about. "That's stupid,"

"Yes it is stupid," she stood up and walked over to me to touch my shoulder. "It's stupid to hold in your emotions, especially when someone important to you is gone."

When she touched me, I tensed but relaxed when I saw how gently she was looking at me. Again, I fell into my same trance, my heart started to beat like crazy fast. A light pink color hit her cheeks and she looked away, her bangs falling into her eyes. I reached out and brushed the light brown strands out of her vision; I moved my hand and brushed the back of it against her cheek.

**Jayleene's POV**

"**What the hell is he doing? Why is he looking at me like that? Why is he touching my face like this?" **I thought. My cheeks seemed to heat up with every move Kai made. His hand was warm and soft, but it had to be some sort of prank. He had made it clear we were _not_ friends, still…I couldn't help but lean into his touch. My heart pounded like crazy when he leaned forward, tilting his head and closing his eyes. "Kai?" he didn't answer me. I couldn't kiss him, I'm pretty sure if Jay were here, he wouldn't have kissed his teammate. "Kai!" I shouted, jumping back. He opened his eyes and looked at me like he was saddened.

I realized what sort of mistake I had made when Kai ran past me, hitting my shoulder on his way out. "Sorry." He mumbled as he disappeared from my view. He must've been way too vulnerable, then again if I kissed him, I didn't want him to get feelings and if his feelings weren't returned…I sighed as I went over to my brother's old bunk bed and rested on it. Did I want him to kiss me though? I collapsed onto my pillow, pulling on my hair in frustration with myself. Yes I did, then why didn't I let him? Ugh…I shut my eyes tightly.

**Kai's POV**

"**Stupid, stupid, stupid," **I thought, hitting my head with my hand repeatedly. I should've never tried to kiss Jayleene. Of course she wouldn't kiss me; she had made it her job to become her brother. I needed to get back on her good side. I didn't want to fight her, even though I hated the fact that she was trying to replace Jay. So, I jumped up and ran to find some of Jay's old things.


	4. Chapter 4: His funeral

**Chapter 4: His funeral: Jayleene's POV**

The next day, after a night of crying while clutching my brother's picture, I climbed out of bed. Outside it was raining harshly which made my mood worse. "God just won't let up today." I mumbled. I noticed a cardboard box beside my bed which if I hadn't looked down, would've stepped on. There was a yellow sticky note attached to it. I picked up the box and read the note.

"_Jay always kept this stuff hidden but I'm really sure he would've wanted you to have everything in this box. Sorry about…You know…yesterday._

_-Kai."_

I looked over to the sleeping red ninja in his bunk bed, maybe he was truly sorry, or maybe it was some sort of method to get me relaxed enough for him to try and kiss me again. I just didn't know. I sat back down on my bed and opened the box slowly. Inside were a few of Jay's blue prints for a lot of his inventions (some I hadn't seen before), some of the parts needed for the inventions, a screw driver, a hammer and other tools. Then I saw Jay's blue journal and a small dark blue box. I picked up the small box and flipped it open, inside was our grandmother's sapphire necklace. It was beautiful, a thin, solid gold chain looped through the sapphire stone. Jay had been given it by our grandmother just before she died and she ordered him to give it to whomever he fell in love with and to me, if Jay perished that I must give it to whomever _I_ fell in love with. I never thought about the necklace until then…Jay was gone so I had to give it to whoever I loved.

There was nobody, not even a boy that I just plain liked. Nobody…No wonder I had never gotten my first kiss. I sighed and placed the family legacy around my neck. Whatever poor sucker that fell for me in the future would get it, even if there _would_ be a poor sucker. Still…It was wonderful to have Jay's things; they reminded me of our good times. As I held up the blue prints for Jay's "Frosty Gun" I smiled. The invention was his first one and it was supposed to shot out several pounds of flavored ice at the enemy and give them a tasty treat too. I closed my eyes and thought of when he first made it. He was nine and I was a mere eight…

_Jay sat outside on a hot summer day instead of coming inside to experience the broken but still helpful air condition. "Jay, what are you doing?" I asked, walking out of our trailer. _

_He looked up and smiled. "Hey, Jayleene, I'm working on this new invention." _

_I smiled and sat down beside him. Not only did his inventions actually work, but they were always cool and helpful. "Cool, what is it?"_

"_I'm gonna' call it…the Frosty Gun!" he held up a blue toy gun that looked like a normal water gun._

"_What does it do?" I cocked my head to the right. _

"_Open your mouth and find out." He cocked it several times, preparing to shoot, he reached for a dial and turned it up to three, I wondered what would happen if he turned it up to ten._

_I shrugged and opened my mouth wide. Suddenly something cold, but blueberry flavored flew into my mouth, sending me back into a pile of old tires on the other side of the junkyard. Everything around me turned blue and cold as I landed on my back. A few seconds later, Jay was digging through the freezing pile and the summer heat flew in, melting the icy treat around me. "Jayleene, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so powerful, are you okay?"_

_I jumped up and tasted the blueberry slush in my mouth. "I'm better than okay! I'm awesome! That slushy gun thingy is so cool!" I yanked the gun away from my older brother and ran around the junkyard to find my mom and dad. "Mommy, daddy! Jay made this really tasty slushy gun!" I jumped up and down when I found my parents repairing the family car; I called it the Old Jalopy._

"_It's called the Frosty Gun!" Jay corrected as I presented the gun to my parents. _

_My mom looked up smiling. "Oh, really? How does it work, Jay?"_

_I started cocking the gun like how I saw Jay do it. "And then you turn this switch thingy…" I turned the dial up to ten and Jay's eyes bugged out. "Jayleene, don't turn it up so high, it's to-" I pulled the trigger and blueberry slushy went everywhere, it covered the Old Jalopy, my dad and my mom. I quickly handed the gun to my brother. "Jay did it." I said quickly. _

"_I did __**not**__!" he argued. "You should've listened to me!" _

"_You know I don't listen! You shouldn't have shown it to me, you __**knew**__ this would happen." _

"_No way, you can't blame me for this! You were the one who-"_

_Suddenly our mom and dad emerged from the frosty mountain and burst out laughing. Dad cupped some of the slush in his hand and tasted some. "It's a good invention for the summer, Jay." He smiled. "Thank you for shooting it at us." _

_When I realized I wasn't in trouble, I jumped into the mountain and immediately started downing the slush. Jay joined me, shooting more slush everywhere. Mom sighed and shook her head, though she was still chuckling. "While you all have your tasty little winter wonderland, I'll be inside making lunch, what do you want?"_

"_I want a peanut butter sandwich with chocolate chips in it!" Jay and I shouted in perfect sync. "I could put some slush in a few cups to go with it!" Jay cocked his gun again. _

"_Oh, mommy can I help Jay?" I asked excitedly. _

_My mom smiled and looked at my dad. "Of course, Jayleene." They said in union. "Just don't fill up on all that slush." _

"_Yay!" I grabbed the gun from Jay and shot some at him. _

_Everyone burst out laughing at my actions._

I chuckled at the memories. A peanut butter and chocolate chip sandwich used to be my favorite food and it still was. I hid the box under my bunk and stood to look over at the fire master. Whatever reason he had for giving me my brother's stuff, it was sweet. I've never seen Kai do something sincere, but I had to keep my guard up, we still weren't the best of friends.

**Later just outside of Ninjago City…**

**Kai's POV**

I put on a black suit like the others and took a deep breath, I wouldn't cry. I _couldn't_ cry; I was too afraid of looking like a sissy. As everyone got ready to go to Jay's funeral, I sucked in my emotions and walked slowly with the group. Nya and Jayleene both had on black dresses and had black umbrellas over their heads. The mood seemed just the right amount of sad for a funeral, rain, gray clouds etc.

As Sensei Wu said a few grim words, I got ready with Cole and Zane to lower our brother's casket into the ground. Ed and Edna stood unusually quiet as they watched the casket. Again, I had to suck in my emotions to keep myself solid. Slowly, Zane, Cole and I picked up our ropes and lowered Jay gently into the ground. I felt my vision start blur and moisture trickled down my cheek. **"Oh God, don't tell me I'm crying…" **I thought, trying to suck my emotions back in. **"No, not now I can't cry right now…" **More tears came on, so I kept my head down as Jay got deeper into the ground. When it came time to let go of the rope, I kept holding on. If I let go, I wouldn't be able to get my brother back, I just shut my eyes and nodded to the other two ninja. They let go at the same time as me and that was that. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and picked up a shovel.

We began to pile the dirt onto Jay's casket and I felt my heart burst in sadness. Tears escaped my eyes, but this time I saw Cole and Zane were crying too. Maybe it wasn't bad if everyone else was crying, even Sensei-…My eyes landed on Jayleene. She was the only one with no tears streaming down her face, she stood completely still with her arms folded. That put me straight to shame, a girl wasn't crying at her brother's funeral, yet I had somehow let myself fall loose.

**Jayleene's POV**

I wasn't crying, why couldn't I cry? I definitely felt sad, but it felt like I dried out my tear ducts overnight. I looked up at Kai who had tears going down his face. It was the first time I had seen him cry, but he looked up at me and I stared down at my feet. I felt his eyes on me for a few more minutes, but he continued to shovel dirt onto Jay's grave.

When the burial was done, I said goodbye to my parents and walked back to The Bounty with the others. Zane went off to go get dinner started, Cole went to eat himself into happiness again by devouring a slice of cake, Lloyd who was crying went off to be alone, Sensei Wu went to meditate and Nya went to her room to shed more tears (how much can one girl cry in a day?). That left Kai and I alone. "Kai…Thank you for my brother's things." I finally said to break the silence.

"Yeah, sure…" he began to walk off, but I grabbed his arm. "Are you okay?"

He pulled himself out of my grip. "I'm fine…" by the way he looked away from me, I could tell he wasn't being truthful.

"Kai-" he suddenly whipped around and pulled me into a tight hug. No matter how bone crushing it was, I hugged back.

**Kai's POV**

I don't know why, but I whipped around and pulled Jayleene into a hug. I guess it was because I needed _some_ sort of comfort, I couldn't go to the guys, Sensei Wu, Nya or Lloyd, so Jayleene was the only candidate. When I hugged her, she didn't struggle or push me away, she hugged back. I wasn't much of a hugger so I just squeezed her really tightly, still she hugged me back. Tears ran down my face and hit her shoulder, she only held me tighter. I quickly sucked back any more tears that were thinking of escaping and pulled my face away from her shoulder.

Her look was of confusion and concern, but I still felt like she was judging me behind those blue eyes. I turned around, wiping my tears and running into our room.

**Jayleene's POV**

I stood frozen, thinking about what just happened. He just hugged me like that and I didn't mind letting him cry on my shoulder, but he just turned around and left. What was the problem? I ran after him and opened the room door. "Kai what-" I saw him on his bed with his back to me as he snored lightly. I knew very well he was faking his slumber, but I backed out of the room anyway. He obviously wanted to be alone. I closed the door behind me and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5: Blind as a bat

**Chapter 5: Blind as a bat: Jayleene's POV**

As I sat on my bunk in the bedroom I shared with the other ninja, I looked in the box of my brother's stuff. I had read through his journal straight up to the day he…_Left_. The last thing he was doing was going to the jewelry store. _'I just came back from the jewelry store and I bought Nya a diamond ring. I'm super nervous about popping the question to her; I really hope she says yes because I love her. I'll ask her tonight, once I get her alone, the others don't know I'm going to propose, but I plan on telling Kai in a few hours so he won't beat me down.' _The journal entry stopped there; suddenly I noticed something in the box I hadn't noticed before, another small box.

I reached for the box and slowly opened it, inside was a wedding ring. It had simple gold band and a decent sized diamond on it. I smiled at my brother's quick senses; he loved Nya so much that he was ready to get married at the young age of only eighteen? I took the ring and my brother's journal to go find Nya. She was in her room, playing with a blue barrette in her hair, I assumed Jay gave it to her. "Nya," I said.

She looked up and gave a light smile. "Hi, uh, _Jay_,"

I smiled back. "I was looking through some of my brother's stuff and think you should have some of it." I pulled out Jay's journal and read his last entry aloud. Nya's eyes widened as tears ran down her face. I patted her back. "Here," I pulled out the ring and put it on her finger for her. Technically it _was_ her ring, or was supposed to become her ring anyway. "My brother loved you and I'm pretty sure he still does." I felt her hug me suddenly and I hugged the girl who was supposed to become my sister-in-law.

"Thank you," she whispered through her tears.

"It's okay."

I sat with Nya, crying for a few more minutes before I felt her grip on me loosen. I looked down and saw she had cried herself to sleep. I pulled her away from me and tucked her in her bed. I wiped my tears and went back to my room.

I sat on my bunk and played with my grandmother's necklace for a while. When I noticed the sun was setting, I left to go watch the sun go down. Everything seemed calm and peaceful, definitely not my type of atmosphere, I liked loud and full of life. I smiled; I guess I was just like my brother.

I ran my fingers through my hair and let the wind curl around me. I looked down at my bracelet that my brother made for me when we were younger. I couldn't see without it, I'd go blind. I was only fourteen and he was fifteen…

"_Happy birthday, Jayleene," Jay smiled, hugging me as I struggled to walk home from school. _

"_Thanks, Jay." I hugged back. The reason I could hardly walk was, my vision was blurry; just a few days before my glasses had gotten smashed by some bullies. My glasses were the only thing keeping my sight intact, now I was failing because of my vision and nobody at school helped me around campus. Only Jay could help me, but he was a grade ahead so obviously, it was like having no help at all. I squinted my eyes as I struggled to see my parents smiling with my brother. "What are you all smiling about?" I asked._

"_Your brother has a present for you." My dad said, nudging Jay in the shoulder. _

"_Really, what present?" I wasn't used to presents on my birthday; my parents were very…wealthy so I usually just got a lot of love and hugs. _

_Jay let go of me, ran over to a corner in the room and ran back. I looked down and saw a blurry blue box in his hands._

"_Open it." Jay ordered as I sat down._

_He handed me the box and I looked down on it as I pulled apart the wrapping paper. Slowly I opened the box and saw something gold; I took a closer look and realized it was a bracelet with a glowing blue stone on it. "Thanks, guys." I smiled, hugging my brother, mom and dad. _

"_Put it on, there's a surprise," Jay said. _

_I slipped it on and suddenly my vision cleared. Everything was no longer blurry; it was like I was wearing my glasses again. "No way…" I said in awe. "I can see!" I never felt so glad to see my face in the mirror. "Wait a minute…" I looked at my hair. "You three let me go to school with a side ponytail?!" I pulled my hair band and let my light brown hair fall loose. _

_Everyone laughed at me and I rolled my eyes playfully. "How is it doing this?" I asked, looking down at the bracelet. _

"_It was Jay's invention." My mom said. _

_I looked to my brother before tackling him with a huge hug. "No way, thanks Jay! This is so awesome! I can't believe this little bracelet gives me clear sight! I love you __**so**__ much right now!" I squeezed my brother tighter. _

"_I love you too, Jayleene, if I didn't love you why the heck would I spend weeks inventing that thing?" _

_I laughed and got him in a headlock. "Now I can kick your butt the proper way!" _

"_Yeah right!" he laughed, getting me in a headlock too. _

_My parents shook their heads as they chuckled, watching my brother and I wrestle playfully. _

I laughed at the memory. Sadly, over the years after that, my vision worsened and I went completely blind, if I took off the bracelet, I'd be able to see nothing at all…Just darkness. I secured the bracelet around my wrist to make sure it stayed still; I would only take it off to shower. I didn't even trust anyone outside my family enough to tell them about my sight. It was too risky, if someone got angry with me, they could take the bracelet off and do anything they wanted to me and I'd be able to do nothing…That was why I'd never take it off in my sleep either, there was too much of a chance of someone stealing the bracelet and leaving me blind.

Suddenly a hand touched my bracelet and I immediately screamed. The bracelet left my wrist and everything went black. I heard a three laughs and I panicked quicker than anything.

**A/N: Hey guys, if you're wondering how are why I came up with Jayleene's bracelet thing. I'll tell you…How? It just came to me in a really weird dream. Why? You know how everyone on the ship has a weakness? Zane, his being a robot, Kai with his unstable feelings, Cole with his competitive spirit, Lloyd with him having to fight his dad one day etc…I wanted Jayleene to have a weakness too, that being her sight. I just got really creative and since her brother is an inventor…Yeah, it just came to me. Anyway, read the next chapter to find out who just stole Jayleene's sight! **


	6. Chapter 6: My vision taken

**Chapter 6: My vision taken: Jayleene's POV**

Tears ran down my face as I heard my enemies playing catch with my bracelet. "Give me back my bracelet!" I yelled, standing.

"Thissss is remarkably attractive; it will be worth very much in the black market." By the hiss in their voice, I could tell it was a snake.

I immediately reached around for my brother's nun-chucks and realized I had left them back inside. "Come, let'sss take the ninja and get out of here." Another snake commanded.

I felt myself being lifted off of my feet and thrown over someone's shoulder. "Let me go!"

"Wait…Wasn't the blue ninja a boy the lassst time we saw him?" the third snake asked. "Skales, I don't think this is the right one."

I could feel the snake named Skales examine me carefully. "You're right, but Garmadon sssaid to take the blue ninja, thissss is obviously the blue ninja!"

My face went pale when they mentioned Garmadon. Back when Jay was still alive, whenever he'd come to visit the junkyard, he'd tell us how evil this Garmadon dude was and how he once kidnapped Nya. I gulped and let out the loudest scream I could, hoping someone on the ship would hear me. "**HEEEEELLLLPPPP!**"

**Kai's POV**

I lay in my bed, staring at the picture of Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd and me while tears ran down my face. The others were eating dinner, but I decided to skip so nobody could see me cry. I still wasn't over my brother's death, not even a bit and sucking in my tears was starting to take its turn on me. Whenever I held back my emotions, the pain in my side would come back, but when I cried, it'd go away…I was literally killing myself by not letting my feelings out.

When I felt like I was done crying, I wiped away my tears and sat up. Just as I was resting my photo down, I heard an unmistakable scream. "**HEEEEELLLLPPPP!**"

"Jayleene?" I heard yet another loud screech for help and I jumped out of my bed. "I'm coming, Jayleene!" I practically kicked the bedroom door open and ran out. I saw Zane and Cole, who were running, (more like jogging) their way to the deck and I ran past them quickly.

"**Wait…Why am I rushing to go help Jayleene? Ugh, no time to think about **_**feelings**_**," **I scoffed in my head, but kept running. When I got onto the deck, I saw Jayleene being carried on the Constricti general's shoulder. Skales and the Venomari general were there too. "Put her down!" I growled, running right into his side with my head down. He fell over onto Skales and the red snake, but then I saw something that made my heart drop into my stomach. Jayleene fell overboard and down towards the city below.

**Jayleene's POV**

I felt the snake drop me, but I didn't land on solid ground like I thought I would. Everything around me disappeared and I found it hard to breath. After thinking for a split second, I realized that I had fallen off the ship. I didn't scream because when I tried, I lost my breath because of the altitude and I didn't wave my arms around because I didn't won't those to be my last movements.

I wondered if this was how my brother felt when he fell from his Storm Fighter, then again, my brother was super loud, I bet he would've shrieked his head off until…A tear fell from my eye and went upward into the air instead of down. That was going to be my last movement? The last thing I would do was cry?

Suddenly, I felt two strong hands grab my one hand and I felt as if I was dangling. I opened my eyes, but there was no point, I was still blind. "Jayleene don't let go of my hand!" I heard a voice shout at me.

They didn't have to tell me twice, I reached out blindly and put my other hand on their arm. I felt myself drop slightly, but they only tightened their grip. "I'm slipping!" I screamed.

"I'm _not_ letting you fall!"

I looked up at them, smiling lightly and I heard him gasp a bit. He must've seen my eyes…

**Kai's POV**

I looked into Jayleene's eyes and she looked up and saw they weren't deep blue as usual. They were gray… "Jayleene, what's wrong with your eyes?"

She looked away a bit. "I'm blind." She said in what was barely a whisper. I heard Cole and Zane fighting off the snakes and the sound got closer and closer until…Something happened that almost gave me a heart attack.

One of the snakes bumped into me and nearly made me lose my balance and fall off the ship. But I kept my feet on the ground, leaning backward so I'd pull Jayleene up with me. Then I realized something…Jayleene's hand wasn't in my grip anymore. I cursed and ran to look down. Jayleene was falling. "**NOOO!**" I shrieked.

I stood for only a split second, thinking of what to do…I jumped down after Jayleene before I could regain my sanity. I managed to grab her arm and pull her into my body, but now we were both falling to our deaths. I squeezed her tightly and she squeezed back, burying her face in my chest. In a way I felt…happy. If I was gonna' die, at least I'd die holding her…I shut my eyes tightly as every single memory of what happened in my past life shot through my mind.

My heart was pounding like crazy and I could feel Jayleene's heart was beating at the same pace as mine. Her grip around me tightened even more and the same happened for me…Why'd I even jump? To save her…But I wouldn't do that for anybody but probably my sister…Was this how you felt when you loved someone, or was it just the feeling you get when you're about to die? Out of completely nowhere, I felt something fly underneath Jayleene and I.

I opened my eyes and saw Lloyd flying on his dragon with us riding on it. I sighed in relief but looked down at the apparently blind girl in my arms. "We're safe…" I whispered. "We're on Lloyd's dragon."

She looked up and felt the surface she was sitting on. Then she reached up and felt the features on my face gently, I allowed this and then she ran her finger over my eyebrow. She felt the hitch in my eyebrow and then moved up to my hair. She touched the spikes in my hair and then pulled away slowly. "Kai…" she said slowly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I reassured her with my voice. "Jayleene…How could you be blind?"

"I'll explain it later." Jayleene whispered, looking down. I didn't think she realized, but she allowed me to keep her wrapped in my arms.

**After the snakes escape and everyone is on the Bounty…**

**Jayleene's POV**

I stood on the deck, allowing Kai to help me stand while I felt everyone stare at me as I explained. Sensei Wu and Nya had joined the group too. "And if I take the bracelet off…I go blind…I need to get my bracelet back from those snakes." I concluded.

"How could you not tell us you're blind?" I heard Cole ask.

"I don't trust many people." I said, looking at what I think was down. "I'm sorry…"

Someone touched my shoulder and I reached out to touch their face to figure out who it was. I felt some long hair on their face…A beard. "We will restore your vision, Jayleene."

"Thank you, Sensei." I bowed and nearly fell over, but a hand caught me and I squeezed it in thanks.

"Okay…What direction did the snakes go?" I asked. By the silence, I could tell they were pointing, forgetting about my situation already. I sighed. "I can't see, remember?"

"Oh…Uh, they went east into the city." Zane answered.

"Alright, let's go." Kai ordered.

I heard footsteps and I folded my arms, irritated already. **"Let's see how long it takes these idiots to realize…5…4…3…2…1…" **I started to panic when I heard silence. "Once again…I can't see!" I yelled.

"Oh…" Kai's nervous chuckle hit my ears and I heard him run towards me. "Sorry, we forgot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sighed as I felt my feet leave the ground, I soon realized I was being carried in someone's arms, bridal style. I reached up to touch my carrier's hair and felt dirty, greasy spikes. "Thanks, Kai," I smiled.

"Sure…" he said. I started to feel him walk with me.

Just like that, my first mission as my brother began…Though I couldn't really enjoy it if I'd be blind half the time…Maybe forever if we didn't find my bracelet. I rested my head on what I think was Kai's shoulder and breathed against his neck. He suddenly turned unusually warm and his grip on me tightened. "You're blushing, Kai." I said.

"N-no I'm not!" he was obviously lying, but I just left it alone. Hopefully soon I'd be able to get him to talk about how he handled his feelings…Soon…

**A/N: Hey, guys so…I'm gonna' have a quiz on Wednesday so I might not update on Tuesday night. Sorry , I'll try and update on my other story and this one, but no promises, I really have to study 'cause I stink at Health Science and my parents will turn off my internet if my grades drop this year! Hope you understand! BTW, please review! Punkrockgirl555 is out! **


	7. Chapter 7: Almost got my first kiss

**A/N: I do not own the song sung by Jayleene in this chapter, it belongs to Taylor Swift. "I'd lie".**

**Chapter 7: Almost got my first kiss: Jayleene's POV**

After spending the entire day looking for those stupid snakes, the others all gave up for the day and decided to go back to The Bounty. Kai rested me on my bunk and I sat there, bored out of my mind, there wasn't much to do when I couldn't see a damn thing. I couldn't play video games, I couldn't stare at my brother's picture and for God's sake, I couldn't take a shower! I lifted my arm and smelt my arm pit, I still smelt like vanilla…Thank God, but still in a few hours, I'd start to stink.

I couldn't play my guitar or write a song unless… "Kai, are you in the room?" I asked aloud.

I heard footsteps come closer to me and the bed sheets on my bunk moved as he sat next to me. I reached out to touch his spiky hair to confirm it was him. "Yeah, I'm here." He said.

"Can you do something for me? I'm just really bored…"

"Sure, what is it?"

I was honestly surprised he didn't tell me off, we were usually fighting about me replacing Jay by now. "Pick up my guitar." I said. "The last place I left it was under my bed."

I felt him move around and then go still. "I've got it."

"I wanna' write a song," I explained. "So can I ask you a few questions?"

"Uh, yeah, like what?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Most people think its red, but I actually like green, that's part of the reason I wanted to be The Green Ninja so bad."

I smiled. "Okay…You obviously love to argue." I could feel him smirk, agreeing with me. "When's your birthday?"

"It's on the seventh of September."

"Do you think you'll ever fall in love?"

**Kai's POV**

When Jayleene asked that my entire face went red. **"Of course, I've already fell in love with **_**you**_** idiot! Ugh, whatever…"** I thought. I scoffed. "I swear I'll never fall in love." I ran my fingers through my hair. She laughed it bit, but I felt like it was a fake laugh, like the kind a girl lets out when she's thinking about something else. God forbid _someone_ else.

"What color are you dad's eyes?"

I cocked an eyebrow a bit weirded out by her question. "The same color as mine, dark brown."

"Can you play the guitar?"

I let out a sigh. "Okay, don't tell anyone, but…Yeah, I stopped when I was thirteen though, my dad said only those hippy guys play guitar."

"What are all of your favorite songs?"

"Sexy and I know it, born to be a ninja; the weekend whip, Love like woe, Billionaire and Shots."

Jayleene smiled. "Okay…My journal is under my pillow, get it."

I reached behind her to lift her pillow and get the journal. I looked up and saw I was just a few inches from her face; I blushed and quickly grabbed the book. "I've got it." I said.

"Open to page seventy-two." I did as she said and found a page of music. "Play that and I'll sing, 'k?"

I nodded and started to play for her.

"___I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me, he tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes. He'll never fall in love, he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair, I'm laughin' 'cause I'm hoping he's wrong. And I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke, I fake a smile, but I know all his favorite songs._

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventh, his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I love him…I'd lie._

_He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth, shouldn't I like the one, but doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long. He sees everything black and white; never let nobody see him cry, I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine._

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventh, his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I love him…I'd lie._

_He stands there then walks away, my God if I could only say; I'm holding every breath for you, he'd never tell you, but he can play guitar, I think he can see through everything but my heart, first thought when I wake up, is my God he's beautiful. So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle. _

_Yes, I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, oh and it kills me, his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I love him…If you asked me if I love him…I'd lie.____" _

When I stopped playing after she stopped singing, I repeated the song lyrics in my head. **"Wait…Was that…Was that about **_**me**_**?" **I decided not to voice this question in my head, but still…Was it? That would've explained why she asked all those questions about me. "Cool song…" was all I could manage to say.

Jayleene smiled and reached out to touch my face again, I closed my eyes and waited for her to stop, but then her hand moved to my shoulder. **"What the hell?**" I thought, opening my eyes. Both her hands were on my shoulders. "I wish I could see you right now…" she said in what was barely a whisper.

My entire face went red as I realized what her next move would be.

Jayleene closed her eyes and leaned in closer to my face, her lips were only slightly parted. I put down the guitar slowly and put my hands on her waist. Okay, this was definitely not how I thought my first kiss would turn out. Yes, my first kiss, I've spent every day since my parents died to protect Nya, so I never got time for a girlfriend. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the right, leaning closer and closer towards her.

Just when our lips were about to touch… "Kai, Jayleene!" Lloyd burst into the room and I felt more red color punch me in the face.

"Um, n-nothing, we weren't doing anything!" I blurted out.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't ask what you were doing…"

"R-right…Uh, what is it?"

"Why are you holding Jayleene like that?"

I looked down and realized I had wrapped my arms around her tightly when Lloyd scared us. Jayleene put her hand on my chest and pushed me away gently. I let go and inched away from her. "What is it, Lloyd?" she asked.

"Nya said we caught a sighting of some snakes." Lloyd explained. "C'mon."

Lloyd left the room and I looked to Jayleene. She seemed to sense my gaze and she looked up. "Stop looking at me like that." She said.

I wanted to try and kiss her again, but I knew she wouldn't allow that. I just sighed, took her hand and helped her out of the room. At least I could say this; I _almost_ kissed a blind chick.

**A/N: Dudes, it's really late right now 1:13 a.m. *low whistle* Damn and I'm not tired yet! I should go to bed or else I'll end up missing first period like last time. Anyway, review please! Punkrockgirl555 is out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Clear to my eyes

**A/N: Yo, what's up? I fucking **_**aced**_** my quiz, mostly because I copied off of my boyfriend; Jason though. I'm **_**so**_** happy, I got 95%, AWESOME! Hell yeah! Thank God for my smart BF, copying off of him **_**always**_** works!**

**Chapter 8: Clear to my eyes: Jayleene's POV**

Kai held my hand as we raced to the bridge to talk to Nya. He rested me down on a chair and I couldn't help but feel like a useless rag doll. "Where are they?" I asked aloud trying to not remain quiet. When I felt everyone look at me, but didn't answer, I got a bit frustrated. "Where are the damn snakes?" I raised my voice.

"They're in the east part of Ninjago." I heard Nya answer.

"Good, let's go." I stood carefully, but quickly.

A hand quickly sat me back down in the chair. "You have to stay," Cole said.

"Stay? Why?"

"Uh…You're blind." Kai answered.

I sighed. "Oh…" I folded my arms. "Right…"

"We will find your bracelet." I heard Zane say as he touched my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off. "Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled.

"Okay, let's go, guys." Cole ordered.

**Nya's POV**

The ninja all left, except Jayleene and left me with her. "So, do you wanna' watch TV…? I mean, uh…_listen_ to some TV?" I asked.

Jayleene sat still with a slightly angered expression. "No, thanks,"

"Do you wanna' order some Chinese food?"

Her expression lightened a bit. "That sounds okay, I guess."

I helped her out of the chair and then saw my brother run back into the room. "Hey, Kai," I said to make sure Jayleene knew he was in the room too.

"Kai's in the room?" she asked, I noticed a dull pink color hit her face.

"Yeah, I am." Kai said, taking her hand away from mine's.

Jayleene reached out to touch his hair and smiled lightly. I looked between the two, before smiling and turning my back to the pair.

**Kai's POV**

Jayleene's gray eyes shot everywhere like they were wishing they could see. "Aren't you supposed to be with the guys?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but I want you to know you'll be able to see again soon."

She let go of my hand and put her hands on her hips. "Don't talk to me like that, be realistic. If we don't find my bracelet, the rest of my life is _fucked_. I mean seriously! I won't be able to play my guitar or anything! I won't even be able to improve some of my brother's old inventions!"

I shut my mouth at that one. What could I do, lie? It was true, if we didn't find her bracelet, the rest of her life would be darkness. "You're right," I breathed.

"Thank you!" she threw her arms up in the air.

I grabbed her hand and leaned down to kiss her cheek for what I think was two seconds, long enough for her to know that I was kissing her cheek. "But you aren't fucked because I'm gonna' find your bracelet." I whispered in her ear. Her face turned red and only made me chuckle. "See ya' later." I let go and ran out of the room to catch up with the guys.

**Jayleene's POV**

I felt something warm and a little bit moist touch my cheek for about two seconds. "But you aren't fucked because I'm gonna' find your bracelet." Kai whispered in my ear and I felt my face heat up which seemed to make him chuckle. "See ya' later." He let go of my hand and I heard his footsteps as he left the room.

I reached up and brushed my hand against my cheek, smiling. I titled my head and sighed dreamily like how I saw my brother did when Nya was around. I always thought it was stupid, but now I sort of understood why he did it. "You like him, don't you?" I heard Nya ask.

"No! I mean…no, I don't like Kai."

"I never said Kai." I could feel her smirking.

…

…

…

Fuck.

"Oh shut up!" I growled. "Let's just order some stupid Chinese food!"

**Kai's POV**

The guys and I jumped from roof to roof in Ninjago City, looking out for some snakes. "Uh, does anyone know what the hell this bracelet looks like?" Cole asked.

"I have ran through my memories, the Constricti general was holding a gold band that had a single, large blue stone on it. That must've been the bracelet Jayleene mentioned." Zane said.

I nodded and continued to jump along with my two brothers, but I was completely silent. "What's up with you?" Cole made me look up.

I shrugged. "Nothing," I lied. I hated admitting stuff about my feelings, especially those weird soft feelings you get for a girl.

"My early assessment tells me it has something to do with Jayleene." Zane told Cole.

"It's got _nothing_ to do with Jayleene." I shot back. "So what do you think the snakes wanted with her bracelet?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Probably to sell it for some gold," Cole said.

**Cole's POV**

I examined my fiery attitude brother in the corner of my eye, something was up with him. He had a love struck yet confused look on his face. I knew it had to be over Jayleene, she was the only girl he knew personally. But, Kai obviously never talked about his feelings. "Kai, do you like Jayleene?" I asked.

Kai shook his head, scoffing. "Of course not,"

I raised an eyebrow, but smirked when a plan popped into my mind. "Anyway, guys I'm thinking of taking Jayleene to Lover's Beach after all this bracelet business is dealt with." I announced with a grin on my face. Kai twitched a bit. **"I knew that'd get him…"** I thought.

**Kai's POV**

"**Lover's Beach…Lover's Beach…He's taking her to Lover's Beach?!" **I screamed in my head. Lover's Beach was the one place in Ninjago where under aged teens would take their dates to either make out or…Well, we both know what else.

Seriously, Cole was probably the best looking out of us all, no doubt Jayleene would say yes if he asked her out. I couldn't let that happen! I mean come on! He'd just dump her afterwards; the guy was a heart breaker! He could get girls just like _that_, for Zane and I on the other hand…Well, Zane was a robot and too weird for any modern day girls and me…I could never hold my patience for long and apparently I was too "rough" and not just that, if I got angry, I'd probably burn anything in my path. Still, there was _no_ way I was letting Cole do the hit it and quit it thing with _my_ Jayleene…I mean; Jayleene.

"You are _not_ taking Jayleene to Lover's Beach!" I snapped, stopping.

Cole and Zane stopped. "Would Cole's actions be offensive?" Zane asked.

"No, I just-"

"It's not like I'll get her pregnant or anything, I'll just get what I need and leave it alone, she's tough, she'll get over it." Cole rolled his eyes and started walking.

"**Get what he fucking needs?! What's that supposed to mean?! She'll get over it…? Get over it?! He CANNOT be serious!" **I thought. That was it; I went wild with rage, grabbed the earth ninja by the back of his suit and slammed his back onto the roof of the building. If I went out with Jayleene, I'd probably _never_ dump her, but _him_; he would break her heart with no regret. I pulled my fist back and was about to punch his ass out cold, when Cole put his hands up in defensive mode. "It was a joke! I was kidding, dude!"

I lowered my fist, but still gripped his shirt tightly in anger. "You think that's funny?! Dude, I could've _murdered_ you just now!"

A smile overtook his face as Zane pulled me away, trying to calm me down. "Why would you murder me? I thought you didn't like Jayleene." He folded his arms, still smiling.

"I-I don't like Jayleene!" I lied again.

"Then why'd you try to punch me when I said I'd ask her out?"

…

…

…

Fuck.

I sighed and face palmed. "Fine, I like her, but let's just not talk about it and get back to finding those snakes."

Cole and even _Zane_ were smiling. "I knew it! How long have you-" I cut Cole off.

"I don't wanna' hear it." I growled.

"But-"

"Guys, I see the snakes." Zane said, grabbing us both and pointing.

We all nodded and I jumped down in front of the Constricti general who was holding the bracelet in his hand. Cole took the Fangpyre general and Zane fought Skales. "Kai, get the bracelet!" Zane yelled.

"I'm trying to-" I couldn't finish; there was a sharp pain in my back. Somehow Skales had managed to cut the fabric of the back of my ninja suit, leaving a large now bleeding cut. I sucked in my pain and punched Skales away, then turning to deal with the Constricti.

I grabbed Jayleene's bracelet from the snake and then kicked him away. "Run!" Skales ordered.

The snakes pushed us all out of the way before running, ahem, slithering away. Once I caught my breath, I slid the bracelet into my pocket. "Let's go, I got it." I said, walking off. Cole and Zane followed suit. "So, Jayleene, huh?" Cole teased.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I growled.

"Attraction is nothing to be ashamed of, Kai." Zane smiled.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled.

**Jayleene's POV**

Because I was still blind, Nya had to feed me my Singapore noodles. "C'mon, open up the tunnel, here comes the train." Nya teased me.

"Kiss my ass." I growled. "I can eat on my own, I'm not six." I grabbed the fork from her and missed a few times before the food entered my mouth. Okay, so maybe I needed a bit of help, but I wasn't a kid!

I heard the door open and by the heavy breathing and smell of _boy funk_ I could tell it was the guys. "Lemme' guess, you couldn't find the snakes so I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life." I had already prepared myself for the bad news.

I felt something slide onto my wrist and suddenly…my vision came back! I looked all around the room with wide eyes, I could see again! I jumped up and turned to the ninja who were smiling at me. "MWAH! MWAH! MWAH!" I kissed Cole, Zane and Kai each on the cheeks. "I freaking love you guys!"

I hugged Kai especially tightly because he actually kept his promise. But when I pulled away, I felt something a bit slimy on my palms. I looked down and saw blood. "Kai…You're bleeding." I said.

"It's not that big a deal…" he mumbled.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. There was a huge gash on his back that showed under hit cut ninja suit. "Dude, this cut is huge!"

"I-I'm fine…" I noticed his voice was a bit slurred.

"Kai, are you okay?" Nya asked.

Suddenly Kai's eyes closed and he fell over to his side. I grabbed his hand to try and catch his now unconscious body, but that was useless, he was too heavy. Cole caught his brother and I stood properly. "Let's get him to bed." Cole said, dragging Kai's body away with the help of Zane.

I followed them.

**A/N: Done! Anyway, Ninjago is being cancelled in 2013 ****, HELP! I love the show and I'm sure you do too! Watch the show and buy a lot of Lego Ninjago toys so Cartoon Network might change their minds! **


	9. Chapter 9: My first kiss

**Chapter 9: My first kiss: Kai's POV**

When my eyes opened again, I quickly figured out I was in my bunk bed. I sighed and glanced over at a clock. _2:56 p.m._ Wait…The last thing I was doing was fighting the Constricti general that was at _4:00 p.m._ How did…I sighed again, I must've been out for half a day. **"Right…That stupid snake cut me…I must've lost a lot of blood." **I thought. There were bandages going under my arm pit and coming out to cover the cut on my back.

Then I noticed something, or someone was attached to me. Jayleene had my hand in hers as she lay on my lap, sleeping; her hair was spread all over my pajama bottoms. Just like her brother, she wouldn't stop talking, not even in her sleep. I poked her in the head lightly and she grunted as she sat up. Her hair fell perfectly back into its original bangs as she rubbed her eyes. Jayleene's now blue eyes shot all over me and I smiled, remembering that she had her sight back.

**Jayleene's POV**

When I saw that Kai was alright, I hugged him gently, careful not to hurt the cut on his back. Then I pulled away and hit him lightly in the chest. "You scared the hell out of me!" I growled. "Don't you do that _ever_ again!"

Kai smirked. "Why? You missed me?"

"Shut up," I smiled at him and he smiled back. "But yeah…I guess I missed you."

We stared into each other's eyes for a while and then started to lean in. Our lips touched and we pressed them together, he looped his arms around my back and pulled me closer and closer until our chests were touching. He smelt like boy funk, but this was a different boy funk, the good type. I'm not making sense, but I just liked the smell, it was Axe body spray, a bit interrupted by his sweat, but still…Good. Such a cool way to get my first kiss!

I cupped his face in my hands and continued to kiss back, or was he kissing me back? I wasn't sure who kissed who, should I have kept track of that? Whatever…I was way too focused on Kai's lips, they were really soft and I was determined to make him moan.

Oxygen soon became a problem, so we pulled apart, but I wanted to kiss him again. He had a smile on his face. "What was that for?" he asked me.

So it was settled, I had been the one to kiss _him._ "Um, do you wanna' hang out with me, like tomorrow…?" I spat the words out quickly before I lost my courage. **"Crap, it doesn't go like that…The guy is supposed to ask the girl out, right? Well I can't undo it now! Ugh, I think I just screwed my chances." **

"Yeah, man."

"**Great, he called me **_**man**_**, I'm one of the guys now, no wonder so many girls complain about it!"**

I nodded. "Yeah, okay." I mumbled, standing.

Kai grabbed my arm and made me bend down. He kissed my lips and made me melt right back into the spot next to him on his bed. I swear I learnt really quickly what a make out session was, it was _so_ cool and that was the first time I noticed Kai wasn't rough with me, he was actually really careful. Was it his first kiss too? I doubted it; he was way too cute to not have had a kiss before. "Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. We immediately jumped back from each other and looked over to see Cole standing in the doorway. Yet another moment ruined by the dark lord's son!

"If you're done sucking off each other's faces, lunch is ready."

I nodded and the earth ninja left the room. Kai and I sat on his bed, blushing like crazy. I was about to stand, but he grabbed my waist and started kissing me again. We pulled apart and I chuckled a bit. "Let's go to lunch now." I stood up.

"Yeah, just let me change." He grabbed his ninja suit and headed into the bathroom.

I nodded and waited for him. He came out a few minutes later in his suit and took my hand. "Hey, uh…Do you like red?" he asked suddenly.

I squeezed his hand, smiling. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite colors."

He smiled. "Cool…"

That particular moment felt like it had happened before, like it happened in a past life…I liked red…Wait…My brother told me Nya's favorite color was blue…I started laughing and Kai cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nya's your sister and her favorite color is blue, right?" he nodded. "He asked her if it was her favorite color back when you guys first met…And with you and me…"

"I'm asking if you like red…" he realized. We stopped to look at each other and burst out laughing until we got into the dining room.

**A/N: Hey, how was YOUR first kiss? Mine was when my friend, Eric and I stopped outside of a candy store. After we bought our candy, he out of the blue just kissed me smack on the lips. This was when I was ten and then we got on our bikes. It turns out he kissed me because that was our last day together, he ended up moving to Florida afterwards. Tell me how your first kiss was! **


	10. Chapter 10: Reveal feelings

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm done with the last chapter of "The Green Ninja Needs Love Too", so I've decided I'm just gonna' pop Scarlet into the story. So just pretend that Lloyd and Scarlet are older now. **

**Chapter 10: Reveal feelings: Jayleene's POV**

"How about this?" Nya held out a red dress in front of my face.

"I said no dresses." I growled for the fifteenth time.

"Then what about this?" Scarlet showed me a red and black checkered skirt.

"No skirts either." I folded my arms.

We were in Forever 21 shopping for my date. But seriously, I advised against it. I _hated_ shopping, that was why my mom and dad always made my clothes for me. I wasn't used to a store full of dresses and skirts, it was always a tee shirt and some shorts. Then again that was probably why I always got bullied in school and Jay had to protect me. My brother graduated a year prior, so I was barely making five minutes without getting my ass kicked. That's why I was happy that being a ninja got me out of school.

"Oh c'mon, this is cute!" Nya picked up a short blue dress.

"No way in hell." I said sternly.

"You've only got about twenty minutes until your date we need to buy something!" Scarlet tossed an outfit at me. "Try it on."

I sighed. "Whatever…"

I walked into the changing room and changed as swiftly as I could. **"What'd I get myself into?"** I thought. **"Kai thinks I'm his buddy. Sure we kissed a bit, but…Is this the friend zone? Maybe I'm in the highest level of the friend zone, maybe I'll escape…"** I turned around after changing and looked in the mirror. I had on a blue tank top, a blue and black striped tie (which I think added a little bounce to the outfit) a black vest, a short black skirt and blue high tops. Even though it was a skirt, I didn't mind it…I felt…pretty? Nya and Scarlet peeked through the curtain of the changing room before squealing. "It's _so_ cute!" the squealed in union.

My eyes widened and I whipped myself around. "I do not want to look _cute_!" I shot back.

"Well, there's no time, let's pay for the outfit and split!" Scarlet grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the changing room. Stepping out in a skirt made me feel overly exposed, my mom always said I should show off my long legs more, but still…I felt foreign. As we walked out of the store, I caught a few guys staring at me. What the hell was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to smile and wave or just act like I didn't notice?

I didn't know, so I just kept looking ahead with Scarlet and Nya by my side. "You're attracting a lot of attention!" Nya whispered.

"That is so cool!" Scarlet squealed RIGHT IN MY EAR.

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever…"

**Kai's POV**

"Do you remember not to burp in front of her?" Cole asked me for the _millionth_ time as we stopped in front of the ice cream parlor where I was supposed to meet Jayleene.

"Yeah, yeah…" I then let out a loud burp and blew the aroma in my brother's face.

Cole waved his hand in front of his nose and scrunched up his face. "That's the _exact _thing you shouldn't do."

"Yeah, man Scarlet would kill me if I burped in her face like that." Lloyd said. **"Just great dating, advice from a kid in a teenage body," **I thought.

"Yes, most females find the movement…unpleasant." Zane said.

"Whatever." I shrugged, looking down at what I was wearing. My brothers _insisted_ that I buy a new outfit; a red and black plaid button down jacket which had a white tee shirt underneath, blue jeans and red sneakers. "Because you guys gave me this _wonderful_ clothing…" I said sarcastically. "I hope someone _nails_ your preppy asses." **(A/N: That's sort of my catch phrase ever since watching The Craigslist Killer; I say it all the time in real life). **

"Yeah we know you love us too, man." Cole hit my back in a brotherly way.

Zane was staring blankly at a crowd of other teenage guys surrounding something or _someone_. "What's up, Zane?" I asked him.

"Look at _her_." A guy whistled.

"Check out her legs." Another remarked, poking his friend in the arm.

"Quit staring at her! I'm right here you know! Hello? Your girlfriend is talking to you!" an angered teenage girl yelled at her boyfriend.

I raised an eyebrow as the crowd parted to let a familiar girl past. Okay she _did_ have long legs, her lips were red from lipstick; there was faintly blue eye shadow on her eyelids and…Wait…My heart did a fucking drum solo. "Jayleene?" I looked down at her wrist and saw the blue stone bracelet. Yup, it was my Jayleene…I mean, Jayleene.

"Hey, Kai," she smiled.

"What…What happened to you?" I asked. By her frown I could tell she took it as an insult.

"You don't like my outfit?"

"Yeah, I do! Just…Whoa…" My eyes lowered to her skirt. It moved with every move she made.

I felt her finger curl under my chin and lift my gaze up. "I'm up here, Sparkplug." She smirked.

I smiled lightly. "Uh, let's go inside…" I pointed to the ice cream parlor. "So what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I asked.

Jayleene seemed to think for a minute. "I think it might be…Chocolate."

"Obviously…" I smirked as we stood at the counter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a known fact that all girls are in love with chocolate."

She raised an eyebrow, but by the smile she had, I knew she thought it was funny. "True, what's your favorite?"

"Cookies and cream,"

I felt something warm entwine with my fingers and I looked down to see Jayleene's hand was joined with mine. I smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek lightly. A light blush filled her cheeks as she smiled back, squeezing me hand.

**Nya's POV**

Cole, Zane, Scarlet, Lloyd and I all spied on Kai and Jayleene from afar. "Okay, tell me why we need to spy on them again?" Scarlet spoke up.

"So we can make sure hothead doesn't mess up his chances." Cole said.

Lloyd looked through his binoculars as we all rested on our stomachs, looking at the ice cream parlor. "They're holding hands." He said.

"That's adorable!" I squealed.

Zane looked through his binoculars. "Kai touched her cheek with his lips."

"You mean they kissed on the cheek." Cole corrected.

"Okay, let's just keep watching, if he messes up, we cut in." I said.

**Later that night…**

**Jayleene's POV**

"Where do you think everyone is?" I asked Kai as we walked all throughout The Bounty. Sensei Wu was asleep, but the others were gone.

"Maybe they went out when they were waiting for us to come back."

I shrugged. "Maybe,"

We walked into our room and I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I came back out and saw Kai was staring at me blankly, like he was waiting for me to go to sleep. I shrugged it off and climbed into my bunk.

I tried to fall asleep, but I heard something…Sobbing, not loudly, but loud enough for me to hear. I sat up a bit and saw Kai sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at a picture.

"Kai…?"

He looked up with tears streaming down his face.

**Kai's POV**

Once I was sure Jayleene was asleep, I sighed and grabbed my picture of us five ninja. My date was good and I enjoyed spending time with Jayleene, but she was too much like Jay. She reminded me too much of him. I started to cry a bit, but I didn't think anyone heard me until…

"Kai…?" Jayleene had woken up.

I looked up and her eyes widened a bit when she saw my tears. "Sorry I woke you…" I wiped my eyes.

She climbed out her bed slowly and I watched her carefully as she made her way over to me. "Were you…Crying?" she asked gently.

"N-no…" I lied, putting the picture behind my back.

Jayleene reached behind me and snatched the picture from my grip. She looked down on it for a second, before looking back up at me. "You're making yourself miserable." She said.

"What?"

"You don't talk about how you feel."

"W-well, neither do you!"

"So you admit that there's something to talk about?" I looked down and I heard her sigh. "What are you scared of?"

I looked up again. "I'm not scared of anything…"

"You scared of being judged because you think only girls are supposed to cry, boys have feelings too, Kai." I saw tears go down her face as she glanced down the picture. "Loving your brother has no shame to it, and neither does crying when that brother's gone."

I felt my tear ducts give way and I started to sob. She wrapped her arms around me and I shook a bit. I pulled away a bit and looked at her a bit ashamed I was crying to a girl about _her_ brother being gone. But still, her blue eyes were filled with concern.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips. We pulled apart after about three seconds and I brushed my cheek against hers. "Thank you," I whispered, squeezing her body tighter.

She squeezed me back, kissing my cheek. "It's okay."

When I was sure it was okay, I let go of Jayleene and she walked over to her bunk. I smiled at her sleeping body for a minute, before lying down in my own bunk.


	11. Chapter 11: True love

**A/N: Credit to FireBenderMaster for this cool idea for a chapter! Hey, I said it wasn't EXACTLY what you wanted, this one has a few twists and turns, but you know what…You PUNK rocked my story! Thanks for the idea. BTW, this chapter's gonna' be a little longer than usual, but that's a good thing, right? LOL, yes it is. **

**Anyway half of the story was FireBenderMaster's idea, the ending and beginning was my idea. **

**Chapter 11: True love: Kai's POV**

I managed to sneak away from the ship and head into town. It was Jayleene's birthday. I wasn't sure if she was officially my girlfriend, but I needed to get her _something_. Let's see…Her favorite color's red and she likes music…

…

…

…

That's it! I ran into a music store and searched around for what I was looking for. "Hey, you," I called a guy in a black tee shirt over. By the name tag on his chest, I could tell he was an employee. "How much is this?" I pointed to a red electric guitar.

"It's on sale, $399."

I smiled and pulled out just enough money. "I want it." I said handing him the money.

"Nice choice," he took it down from its display. "It comes with a free case and some guitar picks."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"So you're into music, huh?" he put the guitar in its case and handed it to me.

"I know how to play the guitar, but it's not my thing," I put the case on my back. The guy raised an eyebrow. "It's my girlfriend's birthday present." I explained. "Well, she's not exactly a girlfriend, _yet, _but…You know…" I shrugged.

"Ah, you're half-friend zoned, half-boyfriend file, aren't you?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Well, if this chick likes music, after she gets this, you'll _definitely_ be put in the boyfriend file."

I smiled. "Thanks, man," I left the ship.

**Jayleene's POV**

I sat on deck, playing my guitar, but I didn't sing. Everything seemed so peaceful when the ship flew above the clouds. I sighed and stopped playing, taking in all the beauty. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my stomach and hug me from behind. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying their touch.

"Hey, Kai," I whispered.

When he didn't answer, I turned to face him. "Kai what-" it wasn't Kai…It was Skales, the Hypnobrai general. I screamed and jumped back. "How'd you get on this ship?!" I yelled.

"There'sss no need for quessstionsss, let'sss just go." He grabbed my arm, but I quickly jumped back.

I felt my back hit something and then I heard a hiss. I turned around and saw the Constricti general. "Fuck," I mumbled, running in another direction, only to bump into the Venomari general. I immediately remembered the little training I had gotten from the others. "NinjaGO!" I yelled spinning in a lightning blue tornado much like the one my brother used to have. I managed to hit Skales away, but the Constricti got me wrapped up by his tail. "Let…Me…Go…" I breathed.

"Let'sss go before the other ninja find ussss." Skales ordered.

"Too late!" I heard Cole yell. "Put her down!"

Zane was there two, spinning his shurikens with rapid speed. "You will leave our sister be!"

I squirmed, but the snake's grip was too tight. I was starting to see white spots…I couldn't breathe normally. I saw Zane and Cole being beaten…

"Retreat!" I heard Skales yell, but unfortunately they took me with them. The last thing I saw was the Destiny's Bounty…

**Kai's POV**

I got to the ship and my eyes widened when I saw Cole and Zane lying on the floor, half conscious.

"Guys, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I helped them both up.

Cole coughed. "They took Jayleene…"

My heart sank. "They…What…?"

Zane who was breathing heavily, stood. "We couldn't stop them, Kai."

"W-who took her?"

"The snakes," Cole answered.

I sat back and touched my forehead to calm myself down. "Jayleene…"

It was like how I felt when my sister was taken back in the day. "Let's go find her." I ordered.

**Jayleene's POV**

My mouth wouldn't stop letting out curse words. "Motherfucking snakes, I hope your asses burn in hell, my boyfriend's the master of fire he can burn you alive! Just who the fuck do you think you are?! Huh?!" The snakes just ignored me. They were carrying me in a sack so I had no idea where we were heading. Suddenly I felt myself being dropped. "Here ssshe isss Lord Garmadon," I heard Skales say.

My whole face went pale as I heard that name. The sack opened and I was pulled out by my collar. When I looked up, a guy with four arms and black skin was holding me close to his face. I screamed and he just hit me and threw me down. We were in Ouraburus, I could tell by the broken statue of The Great Devourer.

I rushed to my feet, only to be hit by this huge gold weapon that Garmadon had in his hand. I assumed that was the Mega-Weapon. My hair fell out of its single braid and got all over the place. I flipped it out of my vision and glanced at the snakes and Garmadon. "What do you want with me?" I asked weakly, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't want you, I want my son." I raised an eyebrow. "If I've got one of his teammates, he'll _have_ to come over to my side in order to get you back."

"Then why'd you kidnap me? I'm not his girlfriend, Scarlet is."

Garmadon raised an eyebrow at _me_ now. "What? Yes you are-" he examined my ninja suit and then turned to the snakes. "You idiots! I told you to kidnap the _royal_ blue ninja! Not the _blue_ ninja!"

I chuckled a bit and the dark lord growled at me. "Fine, then I guess I can kill you."

I gulped and squeaked a bit.

**Kai's POV**

Nya said that she found the snakes heading to Ouraburus so that's where we headed. I ran ahead of the group, trying to get there as fast as I could. "Kai, slow down!" Cole yelled after me.

"You speed up!" I shot back.

Lloyd ran next to me. "Dude, seriously-"

"We're here!" I stopped, cutting him off. I immediately started travelling by shadows, being followed by Lloyd, Scarlet, Cole and Zane. Sensei Wu and Nya were back on the ship.

I ran in front of Garmadon who was holding Jayleene by her arm. "Kai!" she screamed.

I pulled out my sword. "Get your hands off of her!"

The dark lord just laughed. "Doesn't this bring memories back, Kai? Me, holding someone important to you captive, while you don't have a clue what to do…"

"But this time, I'm not alone, I have a team." I growled. The other ninja jumped behind me to prove my point. When I took a step forward, Garmadon put a dagger to Jayleene's neck.

"Come any closer and she's dead in a second."

My heart jumped and I backed away a bit. "Lloyd," Garmadon looked directly over to his son. "Come with me and I'll let this pathetic girl go."

While he was distracted, I took the chance and ran over to him. The dark lord noticed and immediately sent the dagger in Jayleene's abdomen. Her eyes went wide and slowly looked down. When she saw the dagger, her mouth opened, but when Garmadon moved the dagger away, she fell on the ground.

Garmadon ordered his snakes away and just like that they were gone. I knelt down beside Jayleene who was coughing up blood. Her eyes were starting to drift to a close. "Jayleene, you have to stay awake, please." I shook her.

"I…Can't…" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Stay awake," I felt my voice quiver like I was about to cry. I tore some cloth off the sleeve of my ninja suit and placed it on her abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. "You can't die, I lost your brother, and I'm not losing you too."

Her gloved hand reached up and grabbed my jaw gently. She pulled me down towards her face and kissed my lips lightly. I tasted her blood for a second, but I didn't care. We pulled apart and I saw she had a faint smile on her face that made more tears pour out of my eyes. "I love you, Kai." She whispered before she coughed up some more blood.

I hugged her body gently. "I love you too, Jayleene."

I saw Jayleene's body turn into a translucent blue color and she left my grip, flying from the ground.

**Jayleene's POV**

I flew into the air and felt the wound close slowly, when I touched it, I smiled, knowing what was happening; my true potential. I looked down at my wrist and saw my brother's bracelet disappearing, that made me panic slightly. But when it left, I could still see everything clear as day. My true potential had given me the gift of sight without Jay's invention, I smiled again.

Slowly my hands rose up and there was a loud snap of lightning throughout the land. My hands went back to my sides and I slowly went back to the ground to meet Kai and the others.

"Jayleene, your bracelet…" Cole said.

I smiled again. "I can see without now."

Their eyes widened. "Was that your true potential?" Scarlet asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't understand why or how-" I stopped and looked to Kai. He was the thing holding me back. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He held my waist, kissing me back.

**Back at the Bounty…**

**Kai's POV**

I managed to get Jayleene alone because the guys were playing video games. "What is it, Kai?" she asked.

I just smiled and reached under my bed. I showed her the case and she raised an eyebrow. "Happy birthday," I said, pulling out the red electric guitar.

Jayleene smiled and took it from me slowly, examining it. "Thank you." She rested it down and kissed my lips. I kissed back, pulling her closer to me. We pulled apart and I saw she had a strange look in her eyes. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"I did." By the unsure look she gave, I could tell she was worried I'd hurt her. I took both her hands in mine and allowed our foreheads to touch. "I promise I won't break your heart, I love you, Jayleene."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you too." She whispered in my ear. Even if we only went out on one date, I meant everything I said. I did love her. I heard the shouting of Cole as he lost to Zane at a video game. I smiled. "C'mon," I said, standing. Jayleene kept her tight hold on my hand. "Jayleene…?"

Her blue eyes met my chocolate and she slowly pulled me back onto my bunk. "Jayleene, what-"

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" she smiled lightly.

My entire face went red and I opened my mouth to say something, but instead I just nodded.

**Jayleene's POV**

I rested my head on Kai's chest and he had his arms resting on my back as I lay on top of him.

I felt one of his hands move upward and play with a strand of my hair. I giggled a bit and closed my eyes. Out of all people, I fall in love with the impatient, hotheaded, fire jackass that used to annoy the hell out of me. I smiled and fell into sleep as I heard him snoring lightly. **"I love this idiot so much…"** I thought.

**A/N: *Squeal* Aw! That is so cute! Fuck, *clears throat* I'm not normally this girly about gushy stuff like this. So, never mind that…Moving on! Once again, 87% credit to FireBenderMaster for the plot of this story, thanks. See ya', Punkrockgirl555 out!  
**


End file.
